En ny tid
by smargden
Summary: En ny tid, är egentligen en kortis, än så länge. Startat efter att Hagrid lämnat Harry på tåget och sträcker sig fram till efterföljande juluppehåll. Där avslutas denna 'enaktare'.


**En ny tid**

By Smargden

Skrivningen påbörjas den 2 februari 2010, editeringsuppdatering den 2 april 2010.

Startförutsättning:

Det vi vet om Harrys tid hos Dursleys – vet vi. Denna start tar vid när Harry ska tillbaks till dem från London. Just när Hagrid lämnar honom. Men det är en hel del tillbakablickar genom Harrys '_tankar_'.

—

**1**

_Äntligen._ Tänkte Harry när han såg Hagrid försvinna, och han själv lämnade tågkupén han hade suttit i. Nu skulle han ha en hel månad att förbereda sig.

Dagen med Hagrid hade lärt honom några viktiga saker.

A; han var berömd, gammalt folk hälsade på honom, det kunde _utnyttjas_.

B; han hade gott om pengar, visst skulle de räcka även efter skolan — men det var nu han behövde en start. Det han hade tagit kunde inte på långa vägar vara mer än en skrap på ytan.

C; om Dursley's fick veta om det, eller om de anade att han hade pengar att handla för själv skulle de robba honom ren.

D; Dudley's sätt hade lärt honom att inte vara för snabb att acceptera _vänner_. Att vara berömd, skulle säkert rendera i falska vänner.

Men dagen var långt gången och han behövde någonstans att sova ganska snart. Och någonstans att bo innan han skulle till det där Hogwarts, och även efter att han kom tillbaks igen. Men först tillbaks till banken.

—

"Lord Potter, redan tillbaks?"

"Lord ? — jag är bara Harry."

"Nej — hmmm . . . du vet inte . . . eller hur?"

"Vet vad då?"

"Inte här, kom." Efter det gick de genom några korridorer innan de kom in på ett rum.

"Var så god att sitt. Först behöver vi diskutera investeringsplanerna, de är lite . . . dåliga för att uttrycka det milt, men vi har våra order och intill att du ger oss andra direktiv kan i inget göra."

"Ursäkta — är du säker på att jag är rätt person du talar med?"

"Hmmm . . . du hade nyckelen, har du den kvar?"

"Ja . . . här."

"Jo — det är den, du läser väl de verifikaten vi sänder dig varje månad."

"Vadå — för något?"

"Vänta lite." Sa han och steg upp, efter att han varit ute en stund kom han tillbaks med en trave dokument. "De här är duplikat på dem vi har sänt i år." Sa goblinen framför honom när han sköt över några ark.

"Jag har ingen aning om vad det är. Kan . . . kan du förklara?"

"Tittar vi på juni månad, att börja med, så ser du här att du har totalt 43'238'812 galleons investerade i olika verksamheter, de mesta av dem är . . . hmm är utlånade investeringar. Tittar du på den här siffran 72'064 så är det en ansenlig månadsinkomst. Men vi tittar nu på årsbasis. 864'776 så ser förvisso ut att vara en trevlig inkomst. Men, det är bara 2 procent av det arbetande kapitalet. Medan den som _lånar_ de ägarandelarna får in 8 procent. Vilket är 2'594'329 mer, pengar som egentligen är dina."

"Hur kan det vara så?"

"Den som fick ministeriet att godta att han hade förmyndarskapet över dig bestämde så. Han kunde inte ta av dig, ägarskapet eller sälja det till sig, men han kunde _låna dem_ mot en fast avkastning, det är en form av _placering med garanterad avkastning_. Att han själv får ut mer av det kan vi inte göra något åt. Så när du tittar på de här verifikaten ser det ut som att du har en trevlig inkomst. Men tittar man på vad det kunde vara, så tycker vi på Gringotts att vi föredrar att diskutera saken direkt med dig."

"Det jag har hört Vernon tala om ibland är att bankerna skor sig på vanligt folk, var finns era kostnader, till det här?"

"Har vi hand om ett etablissemang, så förhandlar vi oss till en ersättning, allmänt ligger det mellan två och åtta procent av vinsten. Läglighetstransaktioner mellan valv kostar en procent, expresstransaktioner 10 procent. Så den som har dina ägarandelar lånade betalar en procent av det du får därifrån. Medan han själv behåller det mesta av _dina_ pengar. Skulle vi sköta om att placera dina tillgångar så ser vi till att du får bästa möjliga avkastning. Av den vinsten får vi då den avtalade procentsatsen."

"Vad innebär det i . . . för mig?"

"Om vi inte gör någon förändring av placeringen och tittar på hur nuvarande avkastning ser ut och med fem procent så skulle det innebära Att du får ut 3,2 miljoner mot 860 tusen nu."

"Och för er?"

"Från överföringsprocenten nu som är 8640 så skulle vi få ungefär 172 tusen."

"Så för er är det en avsevärd _fördel_ varför får ni så lite nu mot om ni sköter om det?"

"Ansvaret med att se till att kapitalet förräntar sig håller några av oss i arbete, medan det endast ger oss överföringsavgiften som det nu är."

"Men — sköter ni inte om dem nu också då?"

"Nej, de är fast placerade, det kan du också ha, men det innebär att någon måste administrera ägarnadelarna, bevaka intressen på ägarandelsmöten och sådant. Den som administrerar det nu är också den som sköter om det, även om det är i mycket ringa omfattning."

"Och jag skulle få mycket mer av det, men vad behöver jag göra i det läget?"

"Endera _beordra oss_ att inte förändra placeringen, då är det som nu, inget av vikt har hänt med den placeringen på de senaste 10 åren, eller så ger du oss de anvisningar du vill, för hur vi ska hantera etablissemanget, eller ger oss fria händer."

"Jag vet för lite om det för att lägga mig i det, men kan vi . . . om vi nu antar att vi kan ändra det, kan ni ge mig några värderingsgrunder som jag kan förstå?"

"Några saker är det att tänka på, och i ditt fall så tycker jag att _inflytande_ är ett nyckelord. Att _äga_ är att ha makten över en verksamhet. Det innebär också att man har ett _ansvar_ för ägandet. Har man stora investeringar i ett företag men driver det till ruin — förloras värdet. Så att hålla företaget i strama tyglar samtidigt som man ser till att marknadsfördelarna för det finns — borgar för inkomster. Till det kan man sedan värdera seriösa, oseriösa placeringar. Långsiktiga och kortsiktiga placeringar."

"Och ni sköter det?"

"Vi garanterar inga placeringar, men vi själva vinner på att investeringarna behåller sitt värde eller förbättras och ger avkastningar, det är där vår inkomst finns. Potters, var en av dem som såg till att _förlora_ stora värden på 1630-talet i _tulpankrachen_. Vinna i längden genom att förlora kortsiktigt. Potters hade relativt stora andelar kapital, men lånade ut till många, mot värdepapper i form av ägarbevisen för olika saker. Huvudsakligen mark. Stora arealer mark i det som nu är London, Liverpool, Glasgoow och en del andra mindre ställen. När låntagarna sedan inte kunde betala, så var Potters ägare till många ställen. För att inte stå där med många ägor och tomma hus, avtalades det fram hyresavtal, efter det har _hyran_ av mark och fastigheter inbringat åtskilligt mer än det _förlorade_ kapitalet, och är en stabil fast inkomst. Nå tillbaks till hanteringen, alltså ju mer avkastning en placering ger, ju bättre för oss."

"Jag ser fördelar med det, säg — finns det något ställe som jag skulle kunna _flytta in i_ om inte nu direkt, fast helst det också, men framför allt under julledigheten och sen under nästa sommar."

"Det måste jag kontrollera för att ha detaljerna — men, jag skulle bli förvånad om det inte finns minst fyra ställen i London och lika många ställen utanför, alltså i det omagiska samhället, Här i Diagongränd bör det finnas ett ställe, det är jag säker på, likaså vet jag att _Tre Kvaster_ i Hogsmeade ägs av Potters, och att de har ett våningsplan _som inte syns för andra_."

"Kan du hjälpa mig att vi kan orda så ni tar över och att jag får veta var jag kan bo."

"Ja, det blir lite _administrationskostnad_ men inget att oroa sig för. Det blir naturligtvis en del medicinska identifieringar men sådant är norm, och inga märkvärdigheter, allt bör vara klart på en vecka."

**

Det hade varit de mest hektiska veckorna Harry Potter kunde minnas han hade varit med om. Han var tvungen att läsa, och bli föreläst, det handlade om en hel del _traditioner_, det var det som var _lagen_, i det antika samhället som brittiska magivärlden bestod av. Och bästa sätt att bemästra sig där var att kunna _utnyttja_ alla de traditionerna till det yttersta.

För att hinna med allt som han behövde lära sig hade han fått låna en tidvändare så att kan kunde beredas tid att läsa, och i en del fall öva. De fyra veckorna hade blivit tredubblade, och det kostade en del, men även han förstod att saker kunde behöva kosta.

Han visste sin historia, och han visste mer, hans fars och mors anteckningar tillsammans med registerkortsavdelningen hade varit en guldgruva. Amelia Bones hade lovat att diskret ordna ett förhör med Sirius Black, även hon förstod att det fanns mäktiga intressen bakom kulisserna.

Det som hade överraskat honom mest var erbjudandet att skola sig vid sidan av Hogwarts. Om han slog sig fri från dem, gärna under uppmärksamma händelser så skulle han kunna studera på heltid utan insyn av de som hade varit hans familjs öde, annars skulle de försöka ordna så han kunde ha träning med dem så ofta det gick.

Allt Dumbledore hade kostat honom var utöver de 25 miljonerna i inkomstbortfall en uppväxt, men nu var han beredd att bita tillbaks. Draco Malfoy, hade han sett när han provade för Hogwartsuniformen, och med referaten från protokollen i färskt minne, förstod han att där fanns hans första offer.

**

Han hade varit in på perrongen nio och tre fjärdedelar redan, han hade till å med satt en skylt på dörrfönstret till kupén han hade sina saker. 'RESERVERAT' stod det med svarta bokstäver på guldfärjad botten. Jim Crag, hade föreslagit att han skulle sitta utanför mycket diskret, åtminstone tills det var tio minuter kvar, sen kunde han gå in. Men han skulle vara _uppmärksam_, på händelserna utanför.

En av böckerna han tidigt hade fått uppgift att läsa var just "_Ge akt på din omgivning_" av _Tim McHunt_. Allt, och alla, han såg skulle han sätta i en balansering, allt i en _normalfördelning_. Om det fanns _någon_, eller _något_ som föll utanför den ramen skulle han försöka analysera _varför_ de föll utanför, och vilket syfte det kunde ha. Ibland kunde det användas för att _visa upp sig_. Med det lärde sig folk att _se_ personen själv, och med det kunde det bli svårare för andra att skapa en falsk bild genom att sprida vilseledande information. En person som folk såg och märkte själva – den mindes de.

Han visste också att det de senaste åren hade det varit omkring 10 nya elever per hus vart år. Med fyra hus och sju år innebar det nästan 300 elever, och med dem följde i regel 1 och en halv vuxen med till tåget. Naturligtvis kom det inga halva personer, men en del hade två eller fler vuxna med, andra kom själv eller hade en vuxen med. Det innebar att fler än 600 personer förväntades passera en enda gate, under tiden av 30 minuter, medan kanske 150 kom tidigare än sista halvtimmen. Men det skulle ändå betyda 30 personer per minut.

Det var alltså om ALLA skulle komma från omagiska sidan, viket naturligtvis inte var fallet. De familjer som hade magiska anor, använde så gott som uteslutande ingången från det magiska samhället. Det innebar nästa avvikelse, om någon familj med magiska anor kom via det omagiska — betydde det _avvikelse_ som skulle noteras.

Att se den familjen — framför allt _kärringen_ agera som att hon skrek ut om **_perrong nio och tre fjärdedelar_** bara skrek ut avvikelse, barn med flera olika åldrar som tydligt skulle med tåget kunde det inte vara första gången de var där. Till råga på allt verkade det som att kärringen tittade efter någon. Harry förstod, åter igen hade någon agerat bakom kulisserna för att styra honom, hade han inte vänt åter och skaffat sig information och kunskap skulle han ha fallit för det.

—

Harry gick några längder längs tåget mest för att se hur de övriga eleverna fördelade sig. Med det hade han _normalfördelningen_ klar för sig för hur platserna var fördelade. Äldre studenter höll ihop — oftast, Men han förstod att när skoluniformerna krängdes på skulle även hustillhörigheterna avspeglas.

Själv gick han till _sin_ kupé, tog ner skylten och satte sig med en bok. Så dröjde det inte länge innan han återsåg en av de rödhåriga.

"Får jag slå mig ner här — det är fullt på alla andra ställen."

"Här finns mer utrymme ledigt än på de flesta andra ställen, så sätt dig."

"Säg är du . . . verkligen . . . verkligen _pojken-som-överlevde_?"

"Överlevde vad?"

"Han-du-vet-vem."

"Nån sån känner jag inte, men du får ursäkta, jag avsåg läsa den här boken under resan."

"Men — du har . . . du vet . . . _ärret_?"

"Du är ganska påflugen du, som orientering, 12 kupéer har 4 av 8 platser lediga, 23 har minst 3 platser lediga, du påstod att det var fullt över allt. Det var en dålig LÖGN, och jag är inte så intresserad att bli involverad med de som det första de gör är att ljuga till mig. Så ska du vara kvar – sitt och håll käft."

Sen dröjde det inte så länge förrän en Hermione Granger och Neville Longbottom, också hade hittat en fristad i kupén. Men Harry satt med sin bok. Det var tills Draco Malfoy dök upp.

"Jag hörde att Harry Potter fanns med på tåget. Är det du?"

"Ja, det är det namn de använder när de tilltalar mig, och du är?"

"Draco Malfoy, men du behöver bättre sällskap än de här — blodsförrädare och . . . och de andra."

"Så erbjuder du dig som _min vän_ Draco Malfoy?"

"Ja, jag är bättre för dig än . . . än de här."

"Och de som är bakom dig, erbjuder de också sig som _min vän_?"

"Ja." Svarade Draco för dem.

"Bra, det här Draco är min familjs signeringsring, du har säkert sett sådana förut. Det här dokumentet, det är det verifierade vänskapsavtalet min familj har, där ser du ministeriets och min familjs sigill att det är ett certifierat kontrakt och är som de vanliga traditionella vänskapsdokumenten. Sätt ditt trollspö till och säg _accept_, för att fullfölja det vi gör." Sa Harry medan han lät familjeringen synas och han höll fram ett pergament med Potters familjeemblem på.

Draco tvekade, men han visste att han hade att acceptera eller inse att det han sa var tomma ord. Så han satte sitt trollspö mot dokumentet, han hade ju order av far att göra sig _vän_ med pojken-som-överlevde.

"_Accept_" därefter följde de två övriga.

"_Accept_" "_Accept_"

Harry log inom sig, han visste nu att OM Draco smidde planer mot honom så skulle familjen Malfoy ha en magisk arvtagare mindre. Draco visste tydligen inte fullt ut vad han hade gjort.

"Nu är det så att jag ändå inte är särskilt sällskaplig av mig därför att jag har en bok att läsa färdigt innan vi kommer till Hogwarts, så om du ursäktar sitter jag kvar."

"Tänk på att Slytherin är det hus vi föredrar Potter."

"Jag har full insikt i det _min vän_."

Med det satte Harry sig igen, medan en mycket irriterad Ronald Weasley tog sina saker och släpade sig iväg. Harry hörde honom muttra om _osympatisk djävel_.

Så snart det blev lugnt igen lyfte Neville upp huvudet. "Harry?"

"Ja, Neville?"

"Vad hände — egentligen?"

"Jo, Dracos far, vill säkert komma över min familjs egendom, om inte på annat sätt än att involvera mig nära familjen. Men — bakom det finns hämnden mot mig som person, för just det där med Voldemort. OM — det nu är så att Lucius Malfoy vill mig något ont och Draco vet det, utan att hjälpa mig mot det, eller om han själv avser utföra saker som är _till skada_ för mig — då aktiveras vänskapskontraktet han nyss accepterade. Med det tappar han sin magi."

"Du är . . . är du verkligen med på att vara _vän_ med honom?"

"Jag behöver enbart _inte agera_ så det skadar honom så länge jag är passiv är allt lugnt. Genom det här kan jag inte _slå honom på käften_ eller försöka skada honom. Varför skulle jag göra det, däremot, om han slår mig på käften eller sprider lögner om mig, eller värre — det skadar mig och han blir utan magi."

"Du drar på dig fiender så Harry."

"Möjligen, men han erbjöd ju sig att vara min vän — han godtog det traditionella vänskapsförbundet. Det handlar INTE om huset Potter och Huset Malfoy, det handlar om mig Harry Potter och han Draco Malfoy. Jag tror det kommer att bli ännu roligare inför sorteringen."

"Du drar på dig fiender Harry." upprepade Neville.

"Alla dödsätare som uppskattade Voldemort är redan mina fiender. Dessutom alla politiska höjdare som INTE kan använda mig som fasadprydnad kommer att försöka röja undan mig, så varför inte ha lite roligt medan det varar."

"Vad var det med Ronald?"

"Vad? Jo, säg mig visst är väl Weasley en traditionell magifamilj. Och visst är det väl så att de tretton gånger av dussinet fullt angör plattformen via magiska ingångarna — ?"

"Jo, jo det skulle jag tro."

"Visst är det väl så att Weasleys har två som redan gått ut skolan, alltså minst 7 år utöver att hon — kärringen Weasley alltså har gått på Hogwarts själv. Alltså varför i hela fridens dagar skulle hon då gå på omagiska sidan och högt och tydligt muttra '**_var är plattform nio och tre fjärdedelar_**' om det inte vore för att visa '_titta här är jag som ska visa dig hur man kommer till Hogwarts Express_'."

"Menar du allvar?"

"Ja, och den folder som jag _inte_ fick, men jag hämtade den ändå, den berättar mycket som behövs för att få en viss inblick i magiska världen, någon valde att se till att jag inte skulle vara medveten om det. Sen kom han Ronald in här och började åbäka sig över mig. Så jag sa några mindre trevliga saker innan ni kom in. Efter det var han förvånansvärt tyst. Jag tror jag tog udden av honom med Draco."

"Så du är inte Dracos _vän_ då?"

"Jodå, så länge han fortsätter att vara _min vän_, men om jag ska vara uppriktig, jag tror inte det varar så länge. Jag har alltså inget personligt mot honom. Han är lite _oputsad_ kan jag hålla med om, men om han — för han erbjöd ju sig som min vän, inte krävde att jag skulle bli vän med honom, alltså är det rätt mycket på _mina villkor_ speciellt som det var han som godtog min familjs vänskapsavtal utan att läsa igenom det."

"Inte visste jag att familjen Potter hade nåt sådant — jag tror farmor borde ha nämnt det."

"Nej, det är inte äldre än två veckor, det är den tid de måsta vara innan de kan användas, faktiskt skapades det i början av augusti och ratificerades av ministeriet som autentiskt kontrakt för sexton dagar sedan. Jag räknade med just den här möjligheten."

"Varför erbjöd du inte Weasley eller oss att godta den då?"

"Er — ni har inte begärt eller erbjudit att vara min vän, ni bara gör som _normalt_ folk gör. Han Ronald, är bara en oborstad typ, hans äldsta bröder talar Gringotts väl om, alltså tänker jag _tills vidare_ inte sänka den familjen. Malfoys däremot, Lucius Malfoy, kom undan Azkaban genom mutor. Så jag anser att alla som är allierade med min fars och mors mördare har jag något personligt med, inte deras barn, men avser de angripa mig genom sina barn — så ska det svida för dem."

"Hur länge tror du att du kommer att bli kvar på Hogwarts med den inställningen?"

"Förmodligen inte tillräckligt länge för att sorteras. Faktiskt blir jag förvånad om jag ens blir kvar att äta middag där."

"Varför ens åka med här nu då?"

"Jag måste först ha en orsak att inte vara kvar där."

"Vi håller dig från att läsa, tack för att du förklarade."

"Jag har läst den här boken fyra gånger redan, den är rätt bra, när man börjar förstå vad det innebär." Harry såg förvåningen i Nevilles ögon

"Det där . . . mina föräldrar . . . de är . . de var . . . aurorer. farmor nämnde en gång vi tittade på böcker, och jag minns den där titeln. Hon sa det var något de några av dem använde som kursbok." Nu såg Harry att Hermione verkligen öppnade ögonen, hon hade suttit tyst och försynt, som att hon ville försöka att inte synas.

"Det är en rätt bra bok, faktiskt."

"Kan du ge ett exempel på hur den är bra?"

"Vi tittar på kärringen Waesley. VARFÖR åbäkade hon sig utanför gaten till perrongen? Jo — därför att hon hade fått _tillsägelse_ att dra uppmärksamheten till sig från någon som inte visste hur den skulle hitta perrongen. Hon _avvek_ från hur huvuddelen uppträder där, och hur hon normalt uppträder, som jag antar att hon normalt uppträder. Därför måste jag försöka analysera vem som har gett henne den uppgiften. När jag har tittat igenom vilka det kan vara så hamnar jag _i makttoppen_. Skolan svarar för att eleverna hittar till dem — på ett eller annat sätt. Den som är chef där, Dumbledore har jag förstått, har styrt så att jag inte fått den normala kunskapen, men — på något sätt skulle jag ändå komma till _rätt ställe_. Och samtidigt möta _de rätta personerna_. Det är den typen av slutledning den här boken ger inblick i."

"Det där är avancerad kunskap, inget för oss som ska till första klass."

"Agera och styr ditt eget liv — eller överlåt det åt andra. En vis person sa för många år sedan '_Alla länder har en armé — sin egen eller någon annans._' Se det på vår nivå — styr ditt liv själv — eller någon annan styr dig. Jag har nyligen ryckt den möjligheten ifrån en viss Albus dumbledore." Harry tog fram några papper.

"Titta här, det här är min årsinkomst, inte fullt en mille, så tittar du på den summan, det är värdet av företagsinvesteringar, två procent Neville. Två procent är vad jag har fått i tio år för det, samtidigt som Dumbledore har _tvångslånat_ dem och fått åtta procent i utdelning. Tre å en halv mille i utdelning medan han har låtit mig få en spottstyver av det. Alltså har han snott år sig två å en halv mille per år — i tio år. 25 miljoner galleons Neville — något jag INTE kan kräva tillbaks genom banken. Men det ska bli mig ett sant nöje att låta honom få veta det."

"Är det verkligen sant?"

"Det är vad Gringotts informerade mig om, och när vi gemensamt tittade på transaktionerna — så fanns det verifikat för dem. Nu är det ändrat, men jag var tvungen ta min titel i anspråk för att kunna agera. Nu kan han bara försöka att styra mig, och Hogwarts, ska bli ett sant nöje att vända honom ryggen."

**

Efter det hände inte så mycket förrän det blev sortering och '_Harry Potter_' ropades upp. Harry gick fram mot lärarbordet istället för mot pallen.

"Sir — det brev jag fick som acceptans för Hogwarts, den hade inköpslistan klar, så Hagrid hjälpte till att få det skaffat, men när jag läste igenom den här boken," Harry lade upp _'Hogwarts innan och utan_' "står det i den att man först får ett acceptansbrev, så accepterar man — sen får man inköpslistan. Men det står också att de unga som inte känner till om magivärlden ska få en introduktion — den har ni inte gett mig."

"Du är av en traditionell familj Potter — nu, sätt dig på pallen och låt sorterinegn fortsätta."

"Sir — är det så att det är normalt att rektorn på Hogwarts har rätten att stjäla pengar från kommande elever? — Här, de här dokumenten visar att du har tvångslånat ägarandelar av den, _som du sa — traditionella_ familjen Potter äger. På banken sa de att du försökte _köpa_ dem till en skamligt låg kurs, men istället _lånade du dem_ för två procent medan du själv fick åtta procent ut från dem. Under de här tio åren är det 25 miljoner Galleons — du har stulit av mig.

"Det där är saker du inte förtår Potter — Se så låt sorteringen fortsätta."

"Nästa sak, enligt Hogwarts ackrediteringsdokument, den senaste revisionen 1223, liksom det står i den där boken — kan en elev som känner sig osäker på hur lärarnas personliga förhållande är kräva en garanti. Så kan jag kräva — JAG KRÄVER — att SAMTLIGA LÄRARE sätter sitt trollspö till detta dokument och ger mig den garantin — det är skolans eget dokument och det användes flitigt under 13 och 14 hundratalen. Jag tog mig friheten att läsa på vilka som fälldes, och inte — och varför inte, av de som ingick i gruppen som mördade mina föräldrar, och jag ser en av dem vid lärarbordet. DÄRFÖR kräver jag att prargraf 237 tillämpas. Här — samtliga lärare sätter sina trollspön till dokumentet och uttalar ordet _jag accepterar_. Med det har de accepterat att de INTE avser skada den elev vars namn finns på dokumentet. Jag Harry Potter tar min magi och liv i pant på att jag INTE frivilligt ska vara på Hogwarts med mindre än att paragraf 237 har uppfyllt."

Naturligtvis hade det blivit absolut tyst i salen. Att anklaga rektorn för stöld och i den storleksordningen dessutom — det var nytt, men att dessutom anklaga lärarkåren för samverkan med Voldemort var större.

"Jag väntar på att du rektor Dumbledore börjar med att uppfylla paragraf 237, om du inte kan det — visar du att din avsikt med mig är att jag inte ska överleva, eller komma till kritisk kroppsskada. Jag kan mycket väl förstå att dödsätaren Severus Snape, kommer att ha problem att acceptera — men eftersom jag har min ed så kan du inte heller tvinga mig. Jag har som du anar tagit min titel i anspråk, därför är du inte längre en självpåtagen förmyndare över mig. Och om jag inte har hört mig av innan midnatt, då kommer du att hämtas till förhör — därför att då är jag kvar här MOT min vilja. Med mental tvångsstyrning eller med fysiska tvångsmedel. Ska jag gå — eller ska du börja med acceptanserna?"

"Potter — kom vi diskutera det här på mitt kontor."

"Nej! — Här och nu, acceptera eller visa att du avser att jag ska dö eller komma till mycket allvarlig skada på sätt du har planerat."

. . .

. . .

'ADJÖ HOGWARTS' Sa Harry och det aktiverade hans flyttnyckel.

**

Nästa morgons tidning fick de flesta att sätta i frukosten halsen.

Det var stora rubriker och replikerna var ordagrant citerade.

Rektor Dumbledore var inte nöjd, inte Severus Snape heller.

Harry började sin egen träning på ett annat ställe, mycket av den träningen var under tidskomprimering, en hel sekvens kunde assimileras genom minnestransferering, en form av omvänd minnesavläsning. Tidskomprimeringen var egentligen så enkelt som att delta i en lektion i ett minnessoll. Tre timmars lektionsminne, kunde tillgodogöras på tio minuter. Genom att alla teoretiska delar gjordes så, gavs mycket tid till praktiska övningar.

Medan Harry studerade kunde han även följa händelserna på Hogwarts genom de rapporter som kom in. Dumbledore hade fått ett ultimatum, betala tillbaks till Potter — eller ta det offentliga resultatet. Han hade inte de pengarna att betala, dessutom fick han problem att förklara varför han inte kunde göra accept på paragraf 237. med det förklarades Albus Dumbledore _ej lämplig_ att vara rektor för en skola när han inte kunde deklarera att han inte avsåg skada en elev.

Då 253 övriga elever hittade vika vinklingar de skulle använda för att kunna hävda samma sak trots att de redan hade accepterat skolan och sorterats, blev det tillämpning av paragrafen 241, som egentligen var samma sak, men eleven som redan fanns vid skulan hade fattat misstankar att någon lärare avsåg skada eleven i fråga. Det fina med båda paragraferna var att även om de vid tillfället de accepterade inte avsåg att skada skulle den träda in ifall de senare kom på den idén. Med det försvann ytterligare två lärare Severus Snape och Quirenus Quirrell.

Harry fick ett brev.

_Potter _

_Jag noterade att du inte var född i farstun, men på tåget märkte jag att du var mer än jag hade trott. Ja — far tillhör den grupp du nämnde, jag vet vad kontraktet jag accepterade innebär — nu, då jag har begärt en kopia._

_Du har mig i ett grepp Potter, inom mig skriker det att du ska släppa mig, samtidigt är det en möjlighet för mig att komma loss. Gör jag minsta lilla sak avsedd att skada dig, är jag så gott som död. Samtidigt som du bara behöver titta på. Det var väldigt 'Slytherin' av dig det du gjorde på tåget, och jag kan inte hitta minsta lucka jag kan komma undan nu._

_Grattis till hur du bemötte Dumbledore, mod för Gryffindor – absolut, men med ett sätt som visar din sanna natur — Slytherins sätt. Med det fick du också med dig många från oss och förvånande även från Hufflepuff då de inte ser med blida ögon på att skolans personal tydligen avsåg att skada dig._

_Det skulle ha varit intressant med dig här på Hogwarts, flera gånger var jag nära att trampa i klaverat med tanke på kontraktet, men jag har sansat mig._

_Endera avsåg du att jag inte skulle kunna hålla mig — och då skulle du ha orsakat — min . . .ja mitt slut. Men utan att du själv behövt göra något, mycket smart uträknat._

_Men — jag ser en utväg. Låt oss säga att jag INTE ÄR DIN FIENDE, det är ju lätt för dig att veta det med tanke på kontraktet — och jag kan hävda för dem 'nära mig' att jag var tvungen att acceptera._

_Jag erbjuder dig att jag är kvar som lite av ditt öra i din fiendes läger. OM du kan erbjuda mig en reträttväg ut ifall det kommer till att jag behöver det. Alla omkring vet vad du lurade mig att göra, de vet att jag inte kan agera, och de undviker att involvera mig i en del saker, men de vet att det endast omfattar dig personligen, och att du är emot muggelälskaren Dumbledore vet ju alla nu, det hjälper._

_Om du känner för att acceptera det — gör inget, om du inte accepterar, sänd ett brev som innehåller några nedvärderande ord om 'min fars gruppering'_

_Draco Malfiy_

_Harry-Potter-vän_

—

Harry undrade länge hur han skulle göra, visa det för övriga där han nu fanns, eller behålla det för sig själv. Slutligen blev det att han behöll det för sig själv. Medan året gick hände det fler saker. Amelias diskreta inhämtande av Peter Pettigrew och förhör med Sirius Black räckte för att _rätta till felen_ som hade begåtts för tiotalet år sedan.

Först skapade hon en åtalspunkt för olaga frihetsberövande av Sirius Black, olaga därför att inga förhör hade hållits, med det kunde han ha hållits i högst tio månader, nu handlade det om tio år. Men — om han kunde fällas under korrekta förhållanden så kunde felen ursäktas.

Det var så det hade kommit i dagen, men det Harry hade visat henne av fars och mors anteckningar tillsammans med de informella förhören med Sirius Black hade varit tillräckliga för att hitta råttan då hans adress fanns på hans självuppdaterande undanstoppade registerkort, och därmed rullades det upp en ganska diger lunta med händelser.

Det var på Sirius inrådan som Amelia började med att städa i aurorkåren, diskret lyckades hon ta undan 11 aurorer, 4 märkta och 7 som var lika insyltade som de märkta. Deras avskedsansökningar beviljades omgående, det maskerade deras frånvaro. De sattes i förvar hos Gringotts. Amelia litade inte längre på ministeriets personal och resurser. Bland de som blev inspärrade var både Senior och Junior Cruch. Sirius Black hade varit tvungen att stanna en liten tid ytterligare på Azkaban medan hon städade, för att inte väcka upp makteliten.

Det hela var klart att rullas upp dagarna före jul.

Cornelius Fudge, 45 år Azkaban mutbrott och högföräderi

Bartemeius Cruch Senior 55+livstid Azkaban för frisläppande av fånge samt imperiusförbannelsen.

Bartemeius Cruch junior dödsportalen.

Lucius Malfoy livstid Azkaban för 123 mord och oräkneligt antal tortyr samt Mutbrott,

Severus Snape livstid Azkaban för 13 mord samt 31 fall av tortyr.

Så fortsatte uppräkningen av 47 namn, bland dem fanns totalt 27 tidigare ministerieanställda.

—

Harry själv hade vissa idéer på att testa Hogwarts, rätt mycket var det var därför att han hade tre av grundarnas ringar på sina fingrar, tillsammans med Potters och kunde — om han ville använda ytterligare fyra av de _nobla_ glömda namnen. Men för honom räckte det långt med enbart Potter, — tills vidare. Men han var helt på det klara att _pengar_, var inte något han skulle behöva tveka på att använda om det behövdes.

Han hade också slutat att ens tänka i banor som att han bodde på Nr 4 Privet Drive – han _ägde_ stället — men det var en halt annan sak, han ägde hela området där men husen var byggda på _leasad mark_, och för det betalades en markhyra, Nr 4 däremot, ingick i hans ägande. Det skulle ha blivit Petunias bröllopsgåva, men när hon skällde ut Sirius och James — och Lilly med — lades de planerna på is, och med det blev huset kvar i familjen Potters ägo.

Själv hade han fått veta att av de 529 stora huskomplexen som fanns i hans etablissemang hade 6 av dem en extra våning som inte syntes för oinvigda. Hissen stannade inte heller vid dessa våningar, med mindre än att en nyckel sattes i och vreds om i samband med att en kombination av siffror trycktes in på våningsknapparna. Ville han kunde han använda en osynlighetsbesvärjelse och flyga till eller från lägenheten med kvast. Samtidigt hade han tillgång till _det moderna samhällets moderniteter_.

Väntade han gäster kunde han inne i lägenheten ställa hissen i _accept_ då räckte det att man tryckte på knapparna i ordningen 768837 så stannade hissen på Potters våning. Om han inte hade öppnat i förväg tändes en TV-skärm och en signal talade om att någon ville besöka honom.

Det fina med hemligheten var dessutom att den som kom med hissen inte behövde invigas i var lägenheten fanns, därför kunde de inte se den utifrån, trots att de visste att den fanns någonstans där.

Om någon utomstående försökte transferera sig till lägenheten blev deras destinationsplats vid sidan av huset, där blev det _fritt fall_. Däremot fanns det en angöringsplats på en av takplatserna, för dem som visste om dem. Visserligen fanns hans bostad vid Driffeld road mitt emot Nr 57, i ett av de tre 20 vångingshusen. 20 våningar utöver markplanet, och taketaget. 20 våningar med 4 väl tilltagna lägenheter med hörnbalkong per våningsplan, med tre hus blev det 240 lägenheter, men det ingen såg var att mellan våning 12 och 14 fanns ett dubbelt våningsplan med en lägenhet för hela våningsplanet i vardera husen. Då familjen Potter var större hade det planerats så att de våningsplanen skulle vara till den närmaste kretsen, men nu hade de stått tomma sedan husen byggdes. Det var tills Harry flyttade in i det hus som fanns närmast Victoria park.

Nu var det något av en lyx för honom att ha tvingats att lära sig matlagningens konster, för han var en av de få 11 år unga pojkar som klarade sig i ett kök. Utbildningen och allt annat hade gått så fort att han inte hade märkt att det hade blivit jul, det var först när hans lärare visade planen för juluppehållet som han noterade det. Enda skillnaden nu mot tidigare var att han kunde gå ut, och han kunde köpa den mat han ville äta själv — och räkna med att också få äta sig mätt av den.

Men han ville inte visa sitt boende, för han visste att han skulle behöva möta en del personer. Han hade för mycket att förlora på det, visserligen hade han en bostad i Merlin center helt nära Diagiongränd, men han hade hyrt ett rum av Tom på Läckande Kitteln, från 15 december till 12 januari. Han hade även planerat att äta de flesta måltiderna på Kitteln, och titta på folk i rörelse, och även strosa omkring i omagiska London, och kanske, sitta några kvällar ensam hemma framför TV'n.

Men han blev inte ensam, som han hade förstått kom Sirius Black, dagarna före jul hade han officiellhet blivit förklarad vara oskyldig, och olagligt frihetsberövad. Med honom anslöt även Remus Lupin sig. Snart var Harry även involverad med familjen Tonks.

Han hade funderat hur han skulle göra, men han valde att sända lite julpresenter, Draco Malfoy, och hans _vänner_ Crabbe och Goyle, men han involverade även Neville Longbottom och Hermione Granger i sitt utskick.

Det höll på att komma till en stor brytning när Sirius kom underfund med att Harry hade vänskapskontrakt med Draco.

"Sirius, hur anser du att det är lättast att hålla sig vid liv — att ha vänner eller fiender?"

"Med vänner som Malfoys behöver du inga fiender."

"Med vänner som Dumbledore, som inför sittande Hogwarts inte kunde visa att han INTE avsåg att skada eller döda mig behöver jag inte den kategorin _vänner_ — men med en Draco Malfoy som kan visa att han inte avser göra mig illa — då föredrar jag Draco före den som bestulit mig och visar att han avser skada mig."

"Harry du vet inte vad Malfoys går för."

"Sirius — Jag är inte min far, det är inte Draco heller. Draco har inflytande, jag är garanterat en ovän till den gruppen — om vi inte kan klara ut rätt många saker. Jag är INTE på vänskapliga nivåer med hans far, eller med någon av de övrigas fäder heller. Men med vänskapskontrakt med Draco, med hans två närmaste, och om jag längre fram kan få det med flera då kan jag lita på att de inte sticker kniven i ryggen på mig. Lärarna vid Hogwarts tvingades acceptera att godta ett motsvarande kontrakt för huvuddelen av eleverna — med det for Voldemortparasiten i Quirre väck från Hogwarts – och han . . . Quirre lär visst ha dött, men Snape kunde inte ta kontraktet på att han inte avsåg skada några av eleverna — med det åkte han ut, och tydligen klarade inte heller Sluggan att göra kontraktet, han lär visst inte längre ha magi. Så Sirius Black, mitt vänskapskontrakt som du accepterade — det är för mig mer trygghet än tomma ord från folk som Dumbledore. Och — passar inte att jag tecknar vänskapskontrakt med den gruppen — så står det dig fritt att sköta dig själv. Jag har slagit mig fri från Dumbledores styrning — så kom inte å tro att jag tänker godta att nån annan ska ta hans plats"

"Harry du är bara 11 år, du behöver någon som är vuxen."

"Det har jag behövt i 10 år — men under den tiden har jag lärt mig att klara mig själv. Jag är lagligt vuxen, men jag behöver mina OWL's för att fritt kunna göra magi, jag har _dispens_ nu, genom att jag inte kunde vara på Hogwarts så läser jag själv med privata lärare som jag besöker. Faktiskt, så är jag i nivå med Hogwarts fjärde årskurs nu."

"FJÄRDE" hördes två röster simultant.

"Ja, visserligen är jag lite svag i de tyngre besvärjelserna — men till våren ska jag — om allt fortsätter som förut, sitta med på de testerna."

"Harry — du behöver ta det lugnt och roa dig också, varför inte nöja dig med Hogwarts studietakt, den är ju utprovad och fungerar."

"Remus — du vet var telemetri är, eller hur?"

"Jag känner igen ordet — men jag vet inte vad du menar med ordet just nu."

"Sirius du har ju gått på Hogwarts, säg mig några användningsområden för _TELEMERI_."

"Tellemri?"

"Telemetri — säg mig NÅGOT användningsområde för det."

"Jag förstår inte vad du menar med det — och vad ska man ha det till?"

"Så med dina år på Hogwarts, och efterföljande år i aurorträning, så vet du inte något användningsområde för telemetri. Jag som enbart är 11 år, och behöver enligt dig en vuxen, jag kan tala om för dig att telemetri, är en benämning på vanligtvis trådlös överföring av information i en form som kan kallas digital. Stora informationsmängder bryts ner till små bitar som kan sändas mellan olika platser för att tas emot och den ursprungliga informationen återskapas. Oftast är det en enkelriktad en form av signalering. Exempelvis sänder satelliterna de informationer de lämnar ifrån sig som just telemetri. Men — sånt vet inte många på Hogwarts lärarkår. Den som är lärare i ämnet mugglarkunskap vet nog inte ens vad en satellit är, tror inte han ens vet vad en _merlin-motor_ är. Nej Sirius, jag föredrar att fortsätta läsa som jag gör."

"Harry — jag vill dig bara väl. Du behöver dina ungdomsår med jämngamla."

"Sirius, _Jag Harry James Potter — Löser dig Sirius Orion Black från acceptansen av mitt vänskapskontrakt_. Sirius, du anar inte hur nära du var att sänka din maginivå till NOLL. Jag känner det genom länken, det är för att jag ska veta om nån håller på att vända sig mot mig. Men du _insisterar_ på att jag ska styras av någon — det är att skada mig. Nu är du fri från kontraktet, men du är inte heller involverad i min närmaste krets. — Så länge du inte har ett vänskapskontrakt med mig är du en jag inte kan lita på. Det är min säkerhetsgaranti, den dagen då du kan godta mitt beslut att hindra sådana som Dumbledore att stjäla från mig — då ska du också inse att jag bestämmer själv över mitt liv — då först är du välkommen att vara i min krets. Var väldigt förvissad om att jag kommer att skapa en grupp, och inom några år — sitter vi i maktens lokaler. — Då, då är mina vänskapskontrakt värda guld för mig. De av mina _vänner_ som då kommer på att min agenda inte riktigt är den som varit i tusen år — är den som ska fortsätta. När de då kommer på att planera min plötsliga hädanfärd – då upptäcker de att kontraktet fortfarande gäller.

"Nej, jag tänker inte bli en ny Voldemort, men jag tänker se till att vi inte har folk inspärrade utan att det är av korrekta orsaker och med en korrekt rättegång. Mördare som avser mörda igen – ska tas bort som den infektion de är på samhället. I princip INTE för det de har gjort — det kan aldrig sonas. Men för att de INTE ska kunna göra det igen. Det är den skillnaden i rättssystemet jag tänker genomföra. Visst ska det vara åtgärder som korresponderar mot det de har gjort — men det huvudsakliga är för vad de kommer att göra igen — om de får tillfälle. Mina föräldrar kan inte komma tillbaks hur många än som får dödsstraff eller livstid eller hur mycket pengar de än blir av med. — Men — kan jag hindra mina barn eller mina barnbarn från att bli föräldralösa genom att tio eller fler av typen dödsätare avlivas därför att de mördar igen om de får möjlighet — eller nån galning säger till dem att göra det — då föredrar jag att dödsätarna dör. Varulvar som du Remus — de ska ha alla rättigheter, och den hjälp de kan få, men såna som inte gör vad de kan för att undvika tragedier, de måsta förstå att samhället inte kan härbärgera dem, det handlar inte om raser, eller kategorier, det handlar om individer och deras avsikter. Åsikter får alla ha, men är avsikten att sätta åsikter i verket som dödar andra, då är de inte något samhället behöver ha. Det är min vision — och det tänker jag jobba för.

"Harry — det där är lite för vidlyftigt att ens försöka med."

"För bådas vår framtid så är det bäst om vi inte är för mycket involverade i varandra. Återkom, när du har växt ur den uppfattningen att jag är spädbarn som jag var när Dumbledore parkerade dig där, och dumpade mig hos Dursleys. _Ta mig hem_" Sa Harry som avslutning — och med det försvann han.

Harry visste att han inte var någon 'superHarry' men han hade lärt sig att ta vara på sig själv — och brittiska säkerhetstjänsten är den som har överinflytande över _de man inte talar om_ vid ministeriet, men de hade ännu en gruppering det är den som Harry är involverad i nu.

Huvuddelen av tiden tillbringade han på ön Sark nära Le Ville Roussel Gurnsey. Men han tillbringade också en del tid på anläggningen vid Catle Road Gibraltar. Det var ett par av de platser i Europa som Brittiska magiministeriet inte hade någon kontroll över, av den anledningen att de inte ens visste om att det tillhörde Storbritannien. Samtidigt gick det att köpa magiföremål på den spanske sidan — för export.

Det skulle bli några vilodagar innan det var dags att ta upp studierna igen, och kunde han få med sig dem han hoppades på skulle de kunna modernisera och därmed _rädda_ både Hogwarts och resten av det magiska samhället i Storbritannien.

Han hoppades – och han hade i vart fall börjat. De så kallade _goda_ de skulle han inte ha några problem med — hoppades han. Problemen skulle finnas i de makthungriga och de inkompetenta som måste exponeras. Han hade ännu inte kontrollen över media. Den for över styr med separationen med Black, men kunde han behålla Malfoy, då hade han de röster han behövde. Men det låg några år i framtiden.

**** EOC ****

Möjligen Fine, beror på vad du som läsare gör. Inga kommentarer = inget intresse — ingen fortsättning.

*****


End file.
